Date Dismissed
by SourLemonSweets
Summary: Mickey and Minnie's date got cancelled but they made it up at last. Mickey's friends were invited over for dinner. Mickey got a surprise for Minnie. They played spin the bottle and.. R&R to find out more! Thank You!


**SourLemonSweets:** Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm not that good. But atleast credit me! Review too!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Disney characters. (I wish I could!)

Chapter One 

On a rainy day, Mickey was starring out the window thinking how the weather would

grant this horrible day for him. Yesterday was a burning hot day and today was a

disaster.. Minnie was thinking the same thing. "How can the weather do this to me!!"

said Minnie. They both were disapointed. It's their date. sigh "Now Minnie and I

can't go shopping together.. Today is the worst day of my life!" said Mickey sadly.

Pluto barked. He wanted to go out for a walk. "Sorry buddy, you can't go out. It's

pouring! But if u really need one, I'll take you for one." Pluto nodded. When they

were taking a walk, they saw Donald Duck and Daisy Duck together. They were

soaking wet. Mickey invited them stay for a little while at their house. Instead of a

little while they stayed the whole time. Before they ate dinner, Donald Duck said,

"why don't we invite everyone for dinner tonight?" "Great idea!" said Daisy Duck.

"Do u think anyone would come to dinner at such rainy day?" said Mickey. "I'm sure

they would come." Said Donald Duck. "W-w-well, I'm not so sure about Minnie.

Today was our date and it was ruined. So, I'm not really sure about calling her

tonight." "Oh did u hear that? Their date is ruined!" whispered Daisy Duck. Donald

whispered back,"Lucky us!! Our date is never ruined!! We just love water! We can go

swimming anytime in floods!" "Uh, so should I invite her or not?" asked Mickey.

"Sure! Why not? This can be your date at dinner." said both Donald Duck and Daisy

Duck. "Y-your rite! This can be my date!! But aren't I suppose to get her something?"

asked Mickey questionably. "Well, I guess. If you would like, we can take you to a

place with plenty of gifts!" said Daisy bravely. They took the car out and they arrived

at this tall and pretty kingdom. "Wow!! Pretty!! I wish I can buy this kingdom for her!

Can I? Can I? Is it for sale? Hm?" said Mickey anxiously. "No, No,No! This kingdom

was here for years. Inside has a lot of gifts. Check it out!!" said Daisy Duck. "Do you

think she will like this dress?" asked Mickey. "Oh sure she will!" said Daisy. "Oh my!

Isn't this pretty? A butterfly hairclip. Can you get me one? Oh, please?? Pretty

please?" asked Daisy. A wink was only Donald's reaction. "Uh, I guess." Mickey

bought the dress and Donald payed for the hairclip as well. They drove back to

Mickey's house. They called Minnie and Goofy over for dinner. When they were

eating dinner, Mickey's eyes were all over. He was nervous. After dinner, dessert

came. After dessert, they played spin the bottle. "Your turn Minnie." Mickey

announced to Minnie nervously. Minnie nodded and took a hold of the wine bottle

and gave it a good twirl. The bottle started spinning-, rather quickly before slowing

down. Mickey held his breathe as the bottle began to slow... The bottle came to a stop

and was pointing at Mickey! Mickey was totally embarrassed now. Minnie slowly

bent over and kissed him on the cheeks. Mickey ignored it. He felt as a ice cube fell

over him.Dale so she didn't get embarrassed. "Chipmunk love chipmunks," said Chip

proudly. Mickey told Minnie to close her eyes. Mickey ran to his room to get his

dress. The dress wasn't there!! He checked everywhere for it. Atlast he found it! Chip

and Dale had it under the covers. They tooked it out and showed it to Mickey. "Wow!

Thank You!" said Mickey. "Here you go!" said Mickey happily."I-I-I guess this can

be our date!" said Mickey. "Sure it can be!" said Minnie smiling. They hugged and

cheered. That night, everyone went home happily and sleepy at looking at such

romantic moment.

I hope you guys like it! I think I did pretty good on my first fanfic! Well.. Maybe not..


End file.
